


[podfic] Home Steady

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of pocketfullof's fic "Home Steady."</p>
<p><strong>Author’s Summary:</strong> Jared buys a house, and Jensen makes it a home.</p>
<p><strong>Length:</strong> 00:54:00</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Home Steady

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Home Steady](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/37078) by pocketfullof. 



**Title:** [Home Steady](http://pocketfullof.livejournal.com/185644.html)  
 **Author:** pocketfullof  
 **Reader:** applegeuse  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural RPF  
 **Pairing:** Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Author’s Summary:** Jared buys a house, and Jensen makes it a home.  
 **Length:** 00:54:00

 **Podficcer’s Note:** Many thanks to fishpatrol for being extremely darling and also for being my beta-listener!

 **Download:**  
\+ [mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Home%20Steady/Home%20Steady%20MP3.zip) (49.9 MB)  
\+ [m4b](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Home%20Steady/Home%20Steady%20PODBOOK.zip) (26.3 MB)  
\+ Also available on the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/home-steady).

**Stream the first 11 minutes:**  


Crossposts: [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1888884.html), [spn_cwrpfpodfic](http://spn-cwrpfpodfic.livejournal.com/81460.html)


End file.
